1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conveyor belting and more particularly relates to conveyor belting useful in conveying bakery goods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Representative of the state of the art are the descriptions found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,529; 2,503,771; 2,575,813; 2,700,939; 2,791,189; and 3,608,702.
Automated bakeries utilize textile belting materials, principally woven cotton belting, for conveying dough pieces through a variety of process operations. For example, raw dough is supported upon and carried through processing operations such as thickness rolling, scoring, transfer (to and from ovens, etc.), cutting, shaping and the like on woven cotton belting. The baked article is also transferred through various operations such as counting, packaging, etc., on such belting.
In recent years, there has been a search for an improved belting, useful in bakery production lines, specifically, lighter belting has been sought to reduce energy requirements in driving the conveyor belts. Coupled with the need for lighter weight belting is a need for belting which will resist edge fraying (a common occurrence with woven cotton constructions).
The belting of the present invention is an improvement over the woven cotton belting in that it is lighter and more durable, resisting edge fraying even on misaligned conveyor apparatus.